


Don't Blow Your Composure Baby

by GiraffesAndDietPepsi



Series: Teacher Connor AU [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Bisexual Evan Hansen, Fluff, Good Big Brother Evan Hansen, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nonbinary Dr. Sherman (Dear Evan Hansen), Not Canon Compliant, Parent-Teacher Conference, Soft Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Teacher Connor Murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiraffesAndDietPepsi/pseuds/GiraffesAndDietPepsi
Summary: Evan goes in for a parent-teacher conference to for his little sister.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Teacher Connor AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939609
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	Don't Blow Your Composure Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteriousMidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/gifts).



Evan takes a deep breath before walking into the school. He’s pissed that his dad couldn’t muster enough to go to his own daughter’s parent-teacher conference, and he has half a mind to not do this for his dad. 

The problem is that he absolutely adores his little sister, Addy. She was born when he was fifteen, and his dad had moved back to New York with her and his stepmom when he was eighteen. She raves on and on about her English teacher Mr. Murphy, and he is frankly confused about what could possibly be so great about an undoubtedly middle-aged unintimidating white man.

These are the only thoughts that make him even remotely willing to do this. If he downplays how great or intimidating this guy is, he may manage to get through meeting with him without freaking out. He doesn’t want to mess up meeting him and have him not like Addy anymore.

Gosh, he thought this was going to be easy. He hasn’t freaked out about something so minuscule in a while. 

He goes to the bathroom to help pull himself together using the meditation techniques his therapist recommends.

He’d been going to Dr. Sherman since his junior year of high school, and at first, Evan had figured they had no idea what they were talking about until he started to actively attempt to get better after he came clean to his mom senior year about how he had broken his arm. Once Dr. Sherman had figured out what would actually help Evan, they’d started to get somewhere. 

After trying multiple different medications, they’d found one that significantly helped Evan to manage his anxiety. That combined with the meditation and yoga has made Evan have very little trouble with it.

He takes a deep breath and splashes some water on his face. He can do this; he’s met many new people at his job who are far more intimidating than a sixth grade English teacher could ever be. He huffs a breath and makes his way to the room that’s marked on the map Addy had given him of the school.

He walks through the halls of the brightly lit school trying to navigate his way to the second-floor classroom. He had not gone to this middle school. He doesn’t know his way around, and he’s really bad at reading maps. 

He walks up to the room of what he thinks is the right classroom and knocks. He hears a muffled “Come in,” he opens the door and walks in. He looks at the desk where Mr. Murphy sits and—

Oh sweet fucking hell, he’s definitely got the wrong room. There is no way Mr. Murphy is this long-haired Adonis. It’s not possible. This guy has got to be about his age, and Evan had always figured that the so-called “Mr. Murphy” was 47 and balding.

“I’m sorry. I think I have the wrong room. Can you tell me where I can find Mr. Murphy’s classroom?” Evan asks because frankly, he  _ has _ to be wrong.

Probably not-Mr. Murphy shakes his head, “No, that’s me,” he cringes a little, “but please, for the love of God, call me Connor. I already have to deal with all of the students calling me that, and it weirds me out. My dad is called Mr. Murphy, and trust me, I am nowhere near as much of a grown-up as him.” he laughs to himself.

Evan is pretty sure he’s gaping like a fish. He doesn’t really have experience with teachers outside of having them in school, and he’s never been to a parent-teacher conference before. He is fairly certain this is not how they go. Okay, he actually has no idea how they generally go.

How on earth did his dad think this was a good idea? He doesn’t know what the protocol for this is. He has no clue what questions he should ask. What does he do?

Connor clears his throat, and Evan focuses his eyes back on Connor. Bad idea. Connor’s wearing a gorgeous royal blue sweater, and his long hair is tied in a bun at the base of his neck.

Snap out of it. He shakes his head a little and sticks his hand out to shake Connor’s, “Hi, I’m Evan. I’m here for Addy James’ parent-teacher conference.”

Connor cocks his head, “It says here that Addy’s father’s name is Mark.”

Evan’s eyes widen and he shakes his head quickly, “No no no. I’m Addy’s brother. Well, half-brother, hints the different last names. I guess you didn’t know that our last names are different,” he laughs a little uncomfortably, “Weirdly enough, we actually share a father. Which is actually why I’m here now. My dad couldn’t make it and neither could Amelia, so I’m here.”

“That you are,” Connor gestures to one of the chairs set up in front of his desk, “Please, have a seat.”

He nods his head up and down and sits down on the seat.

Gosh, this feels like that one time in second grade when he had been asked to stay inside for recess, and his teacher had sat him down to make sure he was doing okay. He had not been okay then. 

He’s just a little anxious right now. He can’t mess this up for Addy. Nothing is going to make him screw this up, not even this stupidly handsome teacher.

“So, Addy has had no behavioral problems this year. She’s very well-behaved in class and turns in her homework on time. She’s very active in class discussions. She’s a model student. Addy has incredibly high grades.”

Evan nods his head. He knows she’s incredibly smart.

“We have these weekly meetings with the students in our homerooms, and they center around promoting mental health. Addy is very proactive in helping to promote that. She encourages others to talk about it,” Connor smiles, “She actually went on a rant last week about how her brother has helped her to understand how important it is to talk about mental health. Goes on about how it’s a stigmatized topic, and it really shouldn’t be.”

Evan feels his cheeks color, and he covers his mouth to try to hide his embarrassment. Of course he had talked to her about it. He’s glad she really listened, but he doesn’t know how he feels about Connor knowing that, based on his passion on the subject, he has some mental health issues himself.

“It was very encouraging to hear, and it opened the way for me to share my own experience with being proactive about improving and maintaining my mental health.”

The warm smile Connor sends him makes him think that Connor understands. Really understands. Evan supposes it's helpful for being honest about it in class.

He clears his throat and asks, “So how is she doing academically?”

Connor starts fumbling around, “Let me get her grade report.” Connor pulls out her file from a cabinet in his desk, and he puts on glasses that had been laying out of Evan’s view.

Evan gulps. Oh sweet, beautiful man—

Evan’s knee bangs into the desk, and the cup that is holding Connor’s pencils and pens topples onto the floor and shatters.

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!” Evan reaches down to pick up the broken pieces of glass, but Connor stops him.

“Hey, don’t do that. You’re gonna cut your hand.”

Evan stops and stands up to step away from the desk.

“I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I did that,” Evan is very pointedly not looking at Connor’s face because that is what had gotten him into this dilemma to begin with. 

“Hey, it’s okay. It was just a store-bought mug. It’ll be fine,” Connor tells him. Evan takes a deep breath, and Connor hands him Addy’s grade report, “Like I said, she’s a very smart girl. She has very interesting ideas, and she’s challenged other’s perspectives a lot. She’s one of the most impressive students I’ve had in my class. Addy has an A, and I’d say she’s probably gonna have one for the rest of the year considering her performance thus far.”

“She’s great. She really is,” Evan pauses, “If I don’t need to know anything else, I’m gonna go before I break anything else.”

Connor lets out a small laugh, “It’s really not a big deal. It’s literally a five-dollar mug.”

Evan fumbles for his wallet in his back pocket, “Let me pay for a new one at least.”

Connor shakes his head and something must occur to him because his eyes kind of light up, “Or,” Connor draws out, “you could pay me back by taking me out on a date?”

Evan’s eyes widen comically, and he feels a blush coat his cheeks once more, “I, um,” he clears his throat, “I could do that.”

“Don’t feel like you have to. Oh my gosh, I don’t even know if you like men, and I just came onto you. I am definitely not supposed to ask parents out. Even if you aren’t a parent, you’re here for a parent-teacher conference, and it is very inappropriate for me to ask you out here. Ignore me.”

Evan’s face breaks into a smile. He could relate to this freaking out, “I’m bi.”

He does not know why that is the only information he supplied; nevertheless, Connor’s face breaks into a big grin, “Me too.”

He finally manages to pull together a response, “I’d really like to go on a date with you. Addy sings your praise all the time, so you can’t be too bad.”

Connor’s smile gets bigger, “Okay, great. I, uh, my number. You probably need that.”

Evan nods, and they trade phone numbers.

“So, I think I’ve got all the information I need for my dad. So, I’ll text you?”

“Yes.”

“Saturday?”

Connor nods his head, “I’d like that. Send me the details.”

“I will. Bye.”

“Bye,” Connor says with an adorable wave at Evan.

Evan absolutely does not accidentally run into the doorframe on his way out because he’s still distracted by Connor. He swears.

**Author's Note:**

> I was encouraged to write this. They did not go to high school together.
> 
> I might make this a series of one shots in this verse. Tell me what you think!
> 
> Title from "Three Cheers for Five Years" by Mayday Parade


End file.
